


If you died ...

by kjavdekar



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 23:37:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6398854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjavdekar/pseuds/kjavdekar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry has a nightmare ....</p>
            </blockquote>





	If you died ...

The warehouse was enveloped in darkness as Barry rubbed his eyes to adjust. It took a few seconds but he could see a dim light in the distance. He tried to stand but his feet felt like bricks, bound by cast iron shackles. He fell to his feet with his arms outstretched to find his barring. Trying not to panic he attempted to stand once again, this time succeeding but only to find himself enclosed in a glass box. Feeling around for the dimensions, he attempted to phase out, but he couldn’t. 

 

“Hello? Is anyone there? Why am I in this box? Cisco? Caitlin? Joe?” he called out 

 

Barry began banging on the glass, but no one answered. He attempted to phase out a few more times finally giving up and sitting down. 

 

Moments later he heard a door open and saw a flash of blue lightning. His throat grew dry and his voice weak as he realized where he was. 

 

“Zoom?” he yelled

 

“Why am I locked in here? What do you want from me?”  he proceeded to bang on the glass until he was answered. 

 

Zoom appeared outside the glass “Do you think that’s wise FLASH?” 

 

Barry backed up…”What do you want from me?” he repeated 

 

Zoom cocked his head to the side “Same thing I’ve always wanted. Your speed.” he replied in a eerie voice

 

“You’ve tried and failed so many times. What makes you think this time will be any different?” 

 

"Because Flash….this time I know your secret."

 

Barry smirked "Oh yeah? And what secret would that be?"

 

Zoom smiled to himself before turning on the lights 

 

Horror swept across Barry's face when he saw Iris unconscious in the corner strapped to a chair, hands and feet bound. 

 

"Iris?" Barry cried out 

 

Rage filled his heart as he pounded on the glass nearly shattering it. 

 

"What did you do to her? How did you find her? How do you know who I am?” “I swear, if you hurt her it will be the end of you Zoom!! I promise you that.” He threatened 

 

Zoom chuckled "Well seeing as you are inside a glass box and I'm not, do you really think you're in any position to threaten me?" 

 

Fire built up inside Barry as he bit his lip to keep himself from cursing "I'm not giving you my speed, and I will find a way to defeat you." He assured 

 

He smirked, "That's really too bad Barry, because I have ways of getting what I want. And from what I can see you are not going to like my methods." he remarked beginning to vibrate his hand towards Iris's chest 

 

Completely furious and helpless, Barry tried to find another way out. Phasing couldn't be the only way and he needed to figure it out before Zoom got anywhere near touching Iris. But what to do? 

He took a second to think and thought of an idea. A very stupid idea that he might be paying for later, but right now Iris's life was on the line and that was worth any pain Zoom could inflict. 

 

"Alright. I give up." he screamed as he fought back his tears as he began to speak "Take me. Kill me. Take my speed just please let her go." 

 

Zoom cocked his head to the side "You would give up being The Flash for her?" in complete shock but rather satisfied 

 

"I'd give up anything for her." 

 

"Fair enough, I will spare her life in exchange for your speed." 

 

A sigh of relief swept over him, but only for a second 

 

Barry winced his eyes to see what Zoom was doing. The image became clear when he screamed out in horror…

 

“What are you doing?” 

 

“Stop it.” 

 

“Iris, please wake up. Iris!” he shouted 

 

“Screaming her name won’t save her Barry. She’s knocked out cold.” 

 

“Knocked out from what?” he raged 

 

“Oh, did I forget to mention the little something I injected her with earlier?” he pulled out an empty red vile and a needle as an evil grin spread across his face 

 

Barry pounded his fist on the glass, “You, lying, thieving, heartless piece of trash!…If she dies there isn’t a place on either Earth you’ll be safe. I will hunt you Zoom. If it’s the last thing I do.”

 

“Suit yourself, but you’ll have to catch me first."  He laughed 

 

Within seconds Zoom had Iris in his grasp as got ready to run. 

 

"How do I get out of here?" Barry exclaimed 

 

"Guess that's your problem.” he laughed “Oh and Barry, You have less than 20 minutes before the V9 stops her heart.” 

 

Moments later Barry vibrated so fast that he broke through and the sound of glass shattering echoed throughout the warehouse and then, the earth moved. 

 

He was moving so fast everything felt like a blur. He could feel the molecules in the air vibrate at the same frequency as him yet slightly slower as he chased after Zoom his life flashed before his eyes, Their childhood, his parents, Joe, Cisco, Caitlin and all the moments he shared with Iris. Their first kiss, their second “first” kiss on the ferris wheel, the night she told him she loved him, when they moved in together, till now. How could he lose her? She was all he had. 

 

5 mins and 8,000 miles later he came face to face with Zoom. Iris laid still Zoom’s feet, and he didn’t know what to say. Anger fueled inside him like never before, he could feel his skin burning from the pain, the tears stinging his eyes and the helpless feeling of being too late. 

 

“Iris baby wake up…You have to wake up. I know you’re stronger than this Iris. You are stronger than me and Joe and you always have been. Fight the V9, don't let it consume you. Please, just open those beautiful brown eyes and take my breath away, he cried.… I can’t live without you. I don’t want to. I can't live in a world in where you don’t exist. It’s too painful. You’re my whole world Iris, and without you…” “Iris, baby please wake up. I’m right …”

 

Zoom felt Iris's body grow cold.

 

“Time’s run out FLASH. She's dead, and it’s all your fault.”

 

"NOOOO!! IRISSSSSSSS!” he screamed as he woke up with a jolt covered in sweat 


End file.
